


Sieh zu, wie ich lächle

by inuverse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2009, Deutsch | German, Drarry, Fingerfucking, HP/DM, M/M, Post-War, Voyeurism
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuverse/pseuds/inuverse
Summary: Es ist jedes Mal dasselbe. Jedes verfluchte Wochenende. Er ist überall, wo ich hingehe. Nach dem Krieg habe ich geglaubt, ich wäre ihn endlich los, aber ich habe mich geirrt. Er ist da. Jedes Mal. Es ist wie ein Spiel, bei dem ich schon zu Beginn weiß, wie es endet. Jedes Mal auf’s Neue.





	Sieh zu, wie ich lächle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Watch, as I smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613262) by [inu (inuverse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuverse/pseuds/inu). 

Es ist jedes Mal dasselbe. Jedes verfluchte Wochenende. Er ist überall, wo ich hingehe. Nach dem Krieg habe ich geglaubt, ich wäre ihn endlich los, aber ich habe mich geirrt. Er ist da. Jedes Mal. 

Samstagabend. Samstagnacht? Ich weiß nicht genau, wie spät es ist. Der Club ist exklusiv. Die Musik ohrenbetäubend laut. Harte Elektrobeats. Grelles Licht. Die Tanzfläche überfüllt. Der Türsteher hat uns durchgewunken, sobald er mich erkannt hat. Manchmal hat es Vorteile, ein Kriegsheld zu sein, und wenn es nur dafür gut ist, Zeit und Geld zu sparen, obwohl ich von beidem mehr als genug habe. Schließlich bin ich in Rente. Der Retter der Zaubererwelt ist Vergangenheit. Meine Geschichte zu ende. Ich wollte zwar mal Auror werden, den Gedanken habe ich aber längst aufgegeben. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, war das doch nur das Hirngespinst eines Kindes, das noch daran geglaubt hat, eine Zukunft zu haben. Doch ich hab schon genug erlebt, gesehen, meinen Zweck erfüllt. Ende der Geschichte. Jetzt will ich nur noch meine Ruhe oder eben auf die Piste gehen. Dazwischen gibt es nichts. Nicht für mich. Nicht mehr.

Ginny zieht mich durch die Menge. Sie dreht sich zu mir um, sagt etwas. Lachend. Ihr Mund bewegt sich, aber ich höre nicht, was sie sagt. Zu laut. Aber es ist mir auch egal. Der Stoff, den ich mir reingezogen habe, verfehlt seine Wirkung nicht. Ich bin drauf. High. Ziemlich sogar. Wir laufen an einer langen Spiegelfront vorbei. Ich sehe uns an. Bin ich das wirklich? Manchmal kann ich nicht fassen, dass ich das bin. Hat so gar nichts mehr mit dem Jungen von damals gemein. Dennoch: Der Typ, der mir aus grünen Augen entgegen starrt, bin ich. Ich sehe immer noch verdammt jung aus, auch wenn der Krieg schon zwei Jahre her ist. Trotzdem hat sich einiges geändert: Die Brille trage ich schon ewig nicht mehr. Aus den Haaren habe ich das Beste gemacht – seit es den out-of-bed-style gibt, könnte ich sogar ohne Haargel aus dem Haus gehen und würde halbwegs annehmbar aussehen, tue ich aber nicht. Meine Schultern sind mittlerweile ziemlich breit geworden, das weiße Designer-Shirt das im Stroboskoplicht grell leuchtet, sitzt hauteng, hebt sich gut von meinem dunkleren Hautton ab. Der Rest von mir ist immer noch ziemlich schmal, schließlich macht das, was ich mir so einschmeiße definitiv nicht fett, eher das Gegenteil. Drauf geschissen. Es spielt keine Rolle. Hermine erzählt zwar immer irgendwas davon, dass ich mit meiner Gesundheit besser umgehen sollte, schließlich wäre es doch eine Schande, wenn ich Voldemort überlebt habe, nur um an Drogen zu verrecken. Doch ich sage ihr dann immer, dass es mir scheißegal ist, schließlich hab ich die Welt gerettet und kann jetzt machen, was ich will. Endlich. Aber Hermine meint ja auch, dass ich besser auf mich aufpassen sollte, nicht so viel rumvögeln, runter kommen, weiter leben. Als wäre nichts gewesen? Als ob ich das könnte. Ihr übliches Gerede eben. 

Noch ehe wir zu dem Tisch kommen, an dem Ginnys neuster Aufriss zusammen mit den „Üblichen Verdächtigen“ wartet, weiß ich, dass er da ist. Ich fühle seinen Blick, lange bevor ich ihn sehe. Das war schon immer so. Sogar damals in Hogwarts. Dann sehe ich ihn tatsächlich. Auch wenn er keine Miene verzieht, es kein Anzeichen dafür gibt, weiß ich, dass er mich ebenfalls gesehen hat. Er hat sich kaum verändert seit damals, finde ich, was vielleicht daran liegen kann, dass es mir auch gar nicht aufgefallen wäre, schließlich sehe ich ihn jedes Mal. Jedes verdammte Mal. Ständig. Seit zwei Jahren. Als wäre er mein Schatten. Oder ich seiner? Er ist noch immer größer als ich, hat diese unglaublich kalten, silbergrauen Augen. Sein Gesicht ist schmal. Das blonde Haar wie flüssiges Platin. Kinnlang. Er trägt schwarz. Ohne dabei krank auszusehen. Bei seiner blassen Haut frage ich mich, ob er dafür einen Zauber benutzt. Er trinkt Martini, wie immer. So wie sich das Hemd an seinen schlanken Oberkörper schmiegt, muss es aus Seide sein. Eine grüne Krawatte um den Hals. Very slytherin. Auch das wird sich bei ihm wohl nie ändern. Obwohl ich seine Hände nicht sehe, weiß ich, dass sie schlank sind und dass er einen schweren Siegelring trägt. Ich weiß es. Seine geschwungenen Lippen geben jetzt makellose Zähne frei. Es ist wie immer, als würde er sagen: 

Sieh zu, wie ich lächle!

Die üblichen Begrüßungsfloskeln, während ich mich auf der Sitzgruppe neben dem Neuen niederlasse. Marcus? Steve? Ich habe keine Ahnung und es ist mir auch egal, wie der Typ heißt, der Ginny gerade seine Zunge in den Hals steckt. Mein Fuß zuckt bereits nervös im Takt der Musik. Ebenso wie mein Augenlid. Ich wische mit dem Handrücken fahrig über Mund und Nase. Hermine wirft mir einen ihrer typischen besorgten Blicke zu, den ich ebenfalls wie immer ignoriere. Ich lache. Mache ein paar dumme Sprüche. Ron erzählt von der Arbeit im Laden seines Bruders. Hermine eine Anekdote aus der Kanzlei, bei der sie in den Semesterfreien jobbt. Ich überlege, ob ich davon erzählen soll, wie es ist, den ganzen Tag gar nichts zu tun. Wie es ist, im Grimmauld Place den ganzen Tag zu verschlafen, die ganze Woche bis zum Wochenende. Es ist als würde ich nur dafür existieren. Für die wenigen Nächte, die Partys und für… 

Ein silbergrauer Blick aus seelenlosen Augen versenkt sich tief in meinen, wischt meine Gedanken fort, während er eine Brünette auf die Tanzfläche begleitet. Er sieht sie gar nicht an. Ich halte seinen Blick, so wie er meinen. Der Rhythmus bewegt seinen Körper. Weiße Haut unter der dünnen schwarzen Seide. Ich weiß es. Ich kann fühlen, wie er sich bewegt. Fühle die Schallwellen mich durchdringen, dieselben, die seinen Körper schon in Besitz genommen haben. Elektrisierend. Farben. Ein Meer aus Musik und Lichtern. Antreibend. Die Welle reißt mich mit. Wie hypnotisiert bin ich schon auf den Beinen. Ich spüre wie einen Windhauch einen Griff an meinem Handgelenk, den ich mühelos abschüttle. Ich höre meinen Name durch den Strom aus Klängen, der mich längst mit sich fort gerissen hat, in dem ich längst ertrinke. Ich treibe. Die Beats haben das Kommando über meine Bewegungen übernommen. Ich sinke immer tiefer. In meinem Kopf herrscht angenehme Leere. Endlich. Keine Gesichter von Toten mehr. Es gibt nur noch den Sound, der den Raum füllt, der mich füllt, der die Todesschreie in meinem Kopf übertönt und schließlich zum Verstummen bringt. Endlich. Und Silbergrau. Nichts mehr denken. Nichts mehr fühlen, außer… kaltes Silber. 

Sieh zu, wie ich lächle, denke ich und blecke meine Zähne.

Zeit spielt keine Rolle mehr. Die Musik peitscht mich weiter und weiter. Hält mich gefangen. Eine Ewigkeit oder auch nur ein Augenblick. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin leer und voll zu gleich. Ich bin allein und doch Bestandteil eines großen Ganzen. Ich spüre nichts als den Klang in jeder Faser meines Körpers und ihn. Bin wie ferngesteuert. Betäubt und hellwach. Ich fühle nichts und alles. Ob die anderen noch da sind oder nicht, weiß ich nicht, es interessiert mich nicht. Nichts ist von Bedeutung, außer dem Beat und ihm, der mich immer noch ansieht, während sein Körper im Gleichklang mit meinem ist, denn es sind dieselben Bässe, die unsere Herzen wie eines schlagen lassen. Es ist der gleiche Rhythmus, der unsere Muskeln wie einen einzigen enerviert. Er und ich. Gefangen in einem einzigen Tanz. 

Ich fühle, dass der Morgen näher kommt. Der Morgen, der uns auseinander brechen wird. Wie der Glockenschlag um Mitternacht den Zauber der guten Fee bei Aschenputtel bricht, ist es das Morgengrauen, in dem ich sterbe. Jedes Mal. Immer. Nach jeder dieser Nächte sterbe ich. Und ich weiß, dass das Sterben in diesem Moment beginnt. Mit dem Morgengrauen. Wieder. Immer wieder. Jedes Mal.

Vor mir lässt eine Schwarzhaarige die Hüften kreisen. Zu gedröhnt wie ich selbst. Wie alle, die jetzt noch hier sind. Die, die sich verzweifelt an den letzten Rest der Nacht klammern. Kreaturen der Dunkelheit, die den Tag fürchten. Sie drängt sich gegen mich. Ein Gesicht ohne Namen. Meine Hände wandern über ihren Körper, den sie in meinen schmelzen lassen will. Doch ich bin längst verschmolzen, untrennbar. Silbergrau. Über die ganze Distanz. Quer über die Tanzfläche. Fühle ich die Kälte seines Blickes mehr als ihr heißes Becken, das sich durch die Hose gegen meinen Schwanz presst. Er sieht mich an, während seine Zunge eine nasse Spur am Hals seiner Begleiterin hinauf bis zu deren Ohrläppchen zieht. Eine schlanke Hand in deren Haar vergraben. Die andere unter dem kurzen Rock in ihr. Ich weiß, dass er sie fingert. Ich sehe es in seinen Augen. In dem hungrigen Blick. Und überall ist treibende Musik und Sex. Ich ertrinke darin. Fülle die Leere in mir damit. Ich kann es sehen, hören, fühlen, schmecken, riechen… Ihn. Er hält mich in seinen Augen gefangen. Hält mich.

Sieh zu, wie ich lächle!

Ich spüre eine Hand in meine Hose tauchen. Finger um meinen Schwanz. Die Zunge der Schwarzhaarigen in meinem Mund, an meinem Hals. Ihre andere Hand in meinem Haar. Und das Sterben nimmt seinen Lauf. Ich sehe durch die Namenlose hindurch und wünsche, es wären seine Hände, seine Zunge. Doch ich habe nur seinen Blick. Ein kalter, eisiger Blick, der mein Blut zum Kochen bringt, wie kaltes Feuer. So beginnt es immer, das Ende. Meine Hinrichtung. Jedes Mal. Er sieht mich einfach an und ich weiß, dass er es weiß. Die Brünette windet sich lustvoll unter seinen Händen. Er dreht sie, so dass ich genau sehen kann, was er mit ihr tut. So wie er es immer tut. Sie hat die Augen geschlossen, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. Sie genießt es. Seine Lippen auf ihrer Haut. Seine Zähne, die ihren Hals entlang gleiten. IHN. Und immer sieht er mich an. Wissend. Zeigt mir, was und wie er es tut. Die Hand unter ihrem Rock. Der Bass gibt den Rhythmus vor. Zerstörerisch. Er fordert mich heraus, wie jedes Mal. 

Sieh zu!

Und wie jedes Mal, weiß ich, wie das Spiel enden wird. 

Seine Mundwinkel zucken nach oben. Höhnisch. Voller Spott.

Sieh zu, wie ich lächle! 

Das Silbergrau ist wie eine Fessel, die mich bindet, die mich knebelt, mir den Atem nimmt, mich vor ihm in die Knie zwingt. Ich verbrenne. Vor Verlangen, weil ich ihn will. Vor Scham, weil er es weiß. Das Sterben nimmt seinen Lauf. Dem Ende entgegen. Die Brünette flüstert etwas in sein Ohr. Ich weiß, was jetzt geschieht. Der Moment, in dem es endet. Sie greift nach seiner Hand und wird ihn ins Morgengrauen ziehen und er wird ihr folgen. Wie jedes Mal. Wie jeder Morgen, der uns auseinander bricht. Der mich zerbricht und weiter aushöhlt.

Ich senke meine Lider, damit ich es nicht sehen muss, was kommt, was kommen muss. Entlasse ihn aus meinem Blick, bevor er es tut, was ich nicht ertragen könnte. Ich gebe auf. Wie jedes Mal. Wie jede Nacht. Gebe mich ganz den Klängen hin, der Besinnungslosigkeit und der Schwarzhaarigen, in deren Berührung ich mich fallen lassen werde - Irgendein Körper - dem Morgengrauen, dem Moment, in dem die Nacht endet und ich sterbe. Wie jedes Mal. Wie immer.

Eine Hand schließt sich um meine, bevor ich falle. Fest und bestimmt. Zieht mich hinter sich her. Etwas anderes schlingt sich um meinen anderen Arm, will mich an Ort und Stelle festhalten, ich drehe mich um. Mit halbgeöffneten Lidern. Ich sehe durch einen wabernden Schleier in ein namenloses Gesicht. Alles läuft wie in Zeitlupe ab. Verzerrt. Ein Klang der Basedrum scheint Minuten zu dauern, nur um dann wieder in rasender Geschwindigkeit auf meine Nervenenden einzupeitschen. Ich blicke in die andere Richtung, in die ich an der Hand gezogen werde. Im Blitzlicht der Klänge und durch den künstlichen Nebel der Musik sehe ich schwarz. Ein Schwarz, dem ich folgen muss, unbedingt. Alles dreht sich um mich herum. Ich schüttele die Frau an meinem Arm ab, setze eine Fuß vor den anderen wie in Trance. Folge. Die Musik wird immer leiser. Der Widerstand in der Luft immer stärker. Ich glaube durch eine zähe Masse zu waten. Als wäre ich unter Wasser. Kann nicht atmen. Nur der Zug an meiner Hand lässt mich weiter gehen. Alles ist dunkel. Ich weiß nicht, ob meine Augen offen oder geschlossen sind. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich wach bin oder träume, lebe oder längst nicht mehr bin. Vom Morgengrauen verschlungen. Endgültig. Ich werde immer weiter gezogen. Weg von der Musik. Weg von dem Nebel. Immer weiter und weiter. Sind das Stufen? Ich weiß es nicht, folge der Dunkelheit. 

Ins Licht.

Ein Luftzug, der wie die Finger an einer Hand erst über meine Gesicht dann durch meine Haare streicht. Der Sauerstoff strömt beißend in meine Lungen. Ich reiße meine Augen auf, von denen ich bis eben nicht mal genau wusste, dass ich sie geschlossen hatte. Ein roter Feuerball, brennt sich in meine Pupille ein, taucht mich in blutrotes Licht. Ein blutroter Morgen. Blendet mich. Das Licht blendet mich so sehr, dass ich nichts sehen kann außer den Sonnenaufgang, der mich verbrennt. Ich schwanke, doch jemand hält mich fest.

Ich weiß nicht, wo ich bin. Weiß nicht, wer verhindert, dass meine Beine nachgeben, dass ich einfach auf die Knie falle und dann von den ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne weggeschmolzen werde, wie ein Schneemann im Frühling. Um mich herum ist nur Himmel. Ein Meer von Dächern darunter. 

Es ist still. Motorengeräusche in der Ferne, das wohl vertraute Schnarchen einer noch schlafenden Stadt. Dazu summt es in meinen Ohren. Ein Nachhall der Musik, als würden sich mein Körper und mein Hirn noch an die Klänge und den Rhythmus erinnern, denen ich so lange ausgesetzt war. 

Die Gestalt, die mich festgehalten hat, ist nichts als eine schwarze Silhouette gegen den blutroten Himmel. Ein Umriss. Flach wie ein Stück Papier. Körperlos wie ein Schatten. Das leise Klicken eines Feuerzeugs. Eine Flamme. Ein silbergraues Aufflackern. Nur eine Millisekunde. Rauch steigt auf.

„Du wirst irgendwann draufgehen, wenn du so weiter machst, Potter. Ist es das, was du willst? Sterben?“

Diese Stimme habe ich ewig nicht mehr gehört. Sie stellt jedes Haar an meinem Körper auf. 

„Seit wann kümmert dich das?“ fließt es zäh und träge über meine Lippen. Meine Zunge fühlt sich schwer an. Wie ein Fremdkörper in meinem Mund. Ebenso zäh wie der Gedankenfluss in meinem Kopf. 

Er lacht kurz freudlos auf. Bitter. Sagt nichts weiter, sondern steht nur vor mir und sieht mich an. Ich höre ihn Rauch inhalieren und wieder ausatmen.

„Du hast nichts verstanden“, sagt er schließlich und hat Recht. Ich verstehe gar nichts. Kann nicht denken. Mein Hirn ist in der Morgensonne wie Kaugummi. Wirft Blasen ohne Inhalt. Meine Augen brennen in der Helligkeit, die mich wie blind macht.

„Es gab eine Zeit, da wollt ich nichts sehnlicher, als dich zerstören, weil du mich zerstört hast. Aber letztlich war es der Hass, der mich am Leben gehalten hat und als du aufgehört hast, mich zu hassen, habe ich aufgehört zu existieren.“ 

Ich höre, was er sagt, aber verstehe es nicht. Ich versuche etwas innerhalb des schwarzen Umrisses zu erkennen. Lediglich wenn die Zigarette aufglimmt, sehe ich ein kurzes Silberblitzen. Mehr nicht. Ich verstehe nicht, während alles um mich herum rot und gold wird. Blut und Gold. 

Er dreht sich von mir weg, macht einen Schritt nach vorne, betrachtet das Dächermeer oder den rot-goldenen Ball am Himmel, was genau kann ich nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, und jetzt sehe ich sein Profil. Blass und schmal. Seine Stimme ist rau, als er flüstert und es erinnert mich an das Geräusch, das das Gefieder von Vögeln macht, wenn Federn aneinander reiben:

„Ich lebe, aber habe keine Seele“, spricht er in den Wind, der seine Worte von mir Weg trägt, wie den Rauch aus Nasenlöchern und Mund. „Ich ziehe dich in meinen Bann und doch bin ich völlig bedeutungslos für dich. Jede Nacht, die ich in deine Augen sehen kann, lässt mich das vergessen. Lässt mich vergessen, dass ich keine Rolle für dich spiele. Und jedes Mal, im Morgengrauen wenn du deine Augen schließt, sterbe ich aufs Neue, nur um in der nächsten Nacht als dein seelenloser Schatten von deinem Blick erweckt zu werden.“ 

Es klingt wie Poesie. Ich frage mich, ob es wirklich passiert oder ob ich im Rausch fantasiere. Ich verstehe es nicht. Es ist, als würde er die Worte in meinem Kopf aussprechen. Alles, was ich fühle. Das sind meine Worte. Der Wind presst die schwarze Seide an seinen Körper und spielt mit seinem Haar. Er blinzelt, denn die rot-goldene-gelbe Scheibe erobert immer mehr Raum und erhellt die flache Plattform auf dem Dach des Clubs, auf der wir augenscheinlich stehen. Mitten im Sonnenaufgang. Ich mache einen Schritt nach vorne, stehe jetzt neben ihm, nehme die Zigarette aus seinem Mundwinkel, zwischen meine Finger. Ein Atemzug voll Rauch füllt meinen Mund, meine Lunge. Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll. Ich kann nicht denken. Denke nicht. Und doch weiß ich es. Ich weiß es und sage es. Sage, was ich fühle:

„Vielleicht sollte ich dann einfach nicht aufhören, dich anzusehen.“

Er dreht seinen Kopf zu mir. Das Silbergrau bohrt sich tief in meine Pupillen, in meinen Schädel, so dass es fast weh tut. Dann blickt er wieder nach vorne. Schließt die Augen. Sein Gesicht scheint warm und golden vom Sonnenlicht. Er lächelt. Ich sehe zu, wie er lächelt.

„Vielleicht“, sagt er, seine Hand schließt sich um meine und ich lächle auch. 

Plötzlich denke ich an zwei Magnete, unaufhaltsam voneinander angezogen, die langsam durch das Universum reisen, um sich an einem Ort, zu einer Zeit zu treffen, weil sie nicht anders können. Weil es ihr Schicksal ist. Und jetzt, hier und heute ist die Reise zu ende.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stimmen. Gedämpft. Vor meiner Zimmertür. Ich kenne diese Stimmen. Langsam mache ich die Augen auf. Das Licht im Zimmer ist hell. Blendet mich. Ich blinzle. Es muss längst Nachmittag sein. Noch immer diese Stimmen. Mein Körper fühlt sich an, als hätte ich Quidditch gespielt. Völlig ausgepumpt und zu meiner Überraschung völlig entspannt. Ruhig. So ruhig wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ich fühle mich gut. Voller Energie. Seltsam. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann ich mich das letzte Mal so gut gefühlt habe.

Der ganze Raum, das Laken riecht nach Alkohol, Schweiß und etwas anderem… After Shave. Meins ist es nicht. Aber… es riecht nach Sex und nach… ihm. Die Erinnerungen an die Nacht und den Morgen sind verschwommen. Doch Bruchstücke blitzen auf, durchfahren mich wie elektrische Stöße. Bis ich wieder alles weiß. ALLES. Mein Magen krampft sich zusammen. Mein Mund ist unendlich trocken. Egal, wie oft ich schlucke. Stimmen. 

Stimmen!

Ich springe aus dem Bett. Für einen Moment dreht sich alles und mein Kreislauf spricht die eindeutige Empfehlung aus, das System nicht ganz so schnell hoch zu fahren, aber darauf kann ich jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen. Denn ich kenne die Stimmen. Ich greife mir das Bettlaken, um mich notdürftig zu verhüllen und reiße die Tür auf. Es fühlt sich an, als würde mein Kopf gegen eine Mauer aus einem lauten Stimmengewirr prallen. Ich habe keine Zeit mich um das Stechen in meiner Schläfe zu kümmern, denn alle Stimmen sind verstummt. Stille. Ich werde von zwei hochgezogenen Brauen in einem blassen Gesicht und einem gelangweilten Blick aus silbergrauen Augen begrüßt. Es ist tatsächlich passiert. Mein Mund ist so trocken, dass ich vorerst nicht spreche. Selbst wenn ich es wollte, es wäre nur ein Krächzen. Ginny, Hermine, Ron und den Statisten, dessen Name mich schon gestern Nacht nicht interessiert hat, nehme ich gar nicht wirklich wahr, auch wenn ich objektiv sehe, dass sie im Flur stehen. Mein Blick ist gebannt. Ich sehe nur ihn an. So wie ich es gesagt habe. Ich höre nicht auf ihn anzusehen.

Draco lehnt lässig in der geöffneten Tür zum Bad. Er trägt lediglich ein Handtuch um die Hüften. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich überhaupt dunkelgrüne Handtücher besitze, schießt es komplett überflüssig durch meinen Kopf. Wasser tropft von seinen Haaren, die er wie damals zu Hogwartszeiten glatt anliegen hat, bis auf eine einzige Strähne, die so schwer vom Wasser ist, dass sie ihm ins Gesicht hängt. Ich kann kleine Rinnsale über seine Brust fließen sehen. Miniaturtropfen an seinen Wimpern.

Erst Rons Stimme reißt mich von dem Anblick los.

„Was tut DER hier?“

Ich blicke in ratlose Gesichter. Teils wütend. Teils fassungslos. Teils fragend. Das in Ginnys Blick könnte sogar als Entsetzen durchgehen.

Ich antworte, aber es ist nicht wirklich Ron, dem ich antworte, und es ist definitiv nicht Ron, den ich ansehe, als ich zu sprechen beginne:

„Er hat mir das Leben gerettet!“

‚Er’ blinzelt kurz. Dann wandern Dracos Augenbrauen noch höher und er lächelt, kratzt sich am Hinterkopf, wo durch jetzt noch mehr Strähnen in seine Stirn fallen, von denen sich dicke Wassertropfen lösen und wie ein träger Regenschauer auf den Teppich prasseln. 

„So nennt man das also heutzutage“, sagt er spöttisch und beachtet die anderen genauso wenig wie ich. 

„Na endlich“, höre ich Hermine murmeln. Ron stammelt, nuschelt etwas Unverständliches. „Bei Merlin, was werden die wohl gemacht haben… nackt“, zischt Hermine ihn an. Ron wird daraufhin pink. Ginny auch. Aber sie werden aus meinem Augenwinkel, meiner Wahrnehmung am Rande und meiner Aufmerksamkeit gedrängt, bevor ich aus gesundheitlichen Gründen von selbst, die Augen von der beißenden farblichen Disharmonie aus rot und pink abgewendet hätte, als Dracos Stimme ertönt und damit den gesamten Raum einnimmt. 

„Also, wenn das so ist, Potter: Willst du duschen bevor oder nachdem ich dir noch mal ‚das Leben rette’? Du weißt schon, nur um sicher zu gehen.“ 

Bei allem gespieltem Ernst ist das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht verschlagen und das Blitzen in seinen Augen ein belustigtes Funkeln. Augen, die nicht länger kalt und eisig, seelenlos starren, sondern die lebendig glitzern. Er wartet nicht bis ich ihm etwas entgegne, erwartet es nicht, sondern schlendert auf mich zu. Nass wie er ist. „Ich denke, erstmal vor dem Duschen und vielleicht nach dem Duschen auch. Wir sollten schließlich kein Risiko eingehen und es kann ja auch nicht schaden, den Retter mehrmals zu retten, oder?“

Mein Hirn findet keine Worte. Denn ich bin einfach nur von der Bewegung seiner Lippen fasziniert. Von der hellen Haut im Sonnenlicht geblendet. Er könnte jetzt was-weiß-ich-was sagen, es wäre mir völlig egal, solange er nur weiter spricht und weiter mit diesem Blick in meine Richtung läuft. In mein Schlafzimmer. 

Ich fühle mich lebendig. Befreit. Frei und voller Energie. Es fühlt sich an, als hätte mir jemand eine Bleiweste abgenommen, die ich, ohne es zu merken, getragen habe. Das Tageslicht fühlt sich nach dem Sonnenaufgang heute nicht mehr wie ein ungebetener Eindringling an, sondern erhellt mich, erleuchtet mich. Durchflutet den Raum mit Wärme. Vielleicht ist meine Geschichte ja doch noch nicht zu ende, denke ich plötzlich. Nur die des Retters der Zaubererwelt und die von Harry Potter beginnt erst noch? Das wäre doch gut möglich. Schließlich liegt mein Leben ja noch vor mir. Weiter komme ich allerdings nicht mehr mit dem Denken, denn Draco hat nicht vor, das nasse Handtuch mit ins Zimmer zu nehmen, sondern lässt es einfach grinsend fallen, so dass ich das mit dem Denken auf später verschieben muss. Viel später… Jetzt sehe ich ihm zu, wie er lächelt und lächle zurück, denn ich weiß, dass ich nicht müde werde, ihn anzusehen, dass ich nicht damit aufhören werde, ihn anzusehen, zu zusehen, wie er lächelt.

**Author's Note:**

> Dieser Text ist ein transformatives Werk, mit dem ich kein Geld verdiene und keine Verletzung von Urheber- und Markenrechten beabsichtige.


End file.
